


THE PHOTOGRAPH

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Photographs, Understandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Prompt story for "The Photograph"





	THE PHOTOGRAPH

It had been a brutal three weeks. Trying to crack a child pornography and slavery ring had just about destroyed both of them. They had both been undercover and the case had taken a huge toll on them. They had cracked the case, arrested the players and turned ten young children over to Child Protective Services.

Hutch was beyond exhausted. As was his partner. He looked over at the couch where his partner peacefully slept. They had spent most of their off time together, needing each other close to stave off the depression the case had caused both of them to experience.

Closing his eyes, Hutch took in a deep breath. He pulled in the aroma of sandalwood that was Starsky’s signature scent. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Starsky’s eyes open. “Mornin’.”

“I hate when you do that.” Starsky grumbled as he ran his hand over his eyes.

“Do what?” Hutch was perplexed by his comment.

“Stare at me and take a deep breath. Wakes me up every time.”

“What? What are you talking about? I’m clear across the room from you, how did you know I took a deep breath?”

“I don’t know. I just do.” Starsky sat up on the couch. “You sleep?”

“Yeah. All night. You?”

“Same here. First night I haven’t been up most of the night trying not to have nightmares.”

Nodding, Hutch asked, “You want some scrambled eggs or pancakes?”

“Both.”

Hutch laughed as he watched Starsky get up off the couch and head to the bathroom. He saw the jacket slide off the end of the couch and walked over to pick it up and put it back on the couch.

As he picked it up something fell out of an inside pocket. He bent down and picked it up. It was a photo. He turned it over and sucked in a shocked breath.

It was a photo of him.

He was asleep in his bed, naked. He was lying on his left side with his head lying on his left arm. His right arm was over his side. His right leg was bent at the knee, lying on the bed in front of his left leg. The sheet was pulled over his butt, and gathered in front of his groin, but every other part of him was exposed. The picture was taken from in front of him, showing his face and the messy blond hair surrounding it. He knew it wasn’t a recent photograph, because he didn’t have dark circles under his eyes or the deep stress grooves on his forehead. He knew he had them now because of this last case.

When had Starsky taken this? And why?

He turned the picture over to look at the back of it. It was blank. But the edges were crinkled, showing the picture had been handled… a lot.

Starsky washed his hands and face and left the bathroom. He stopped when he walked back into the living room. Seeing Hutch standing there, holding the photograph in his hands had him thinking quickly for an explanation, even though Hutch hadn’t said anything… yet.

Looking back at the photo then raising his gaze to Starsky again, Hutch asked, “What is this?”

Trying for nonchalance, Starsky shrugged. “It’s a photograph.”

“I KNOW what it is.” Hutch gritted his teeth. “But what IS IT?”

“It’s a photo of you. Is breakfast ready yet? Want me to help?” He tried to walk by Hutch.

Reaching out and grabbing Starsky’s arm, Hutch stopped him in his tracks. “Where did you get this? No… WHEN did YOU take this?”

Starsky shrugged, “A couple of weeks ago.” He tried to pull loose from Hutch’s grip, but wasn’t able to. He didn’t think it would be that easy. “Hutch…”

“No! Don’t ‘Hutch’ me! Why did you take this? And why does it look like you’ve… what? Handled it so often? Have you… did you… “ Hutch didn’t even know what to ask.

“Hutch! No… it wasn’t… I didn’t…” Starsky stopped and started over. “Remember we spent the second night of the case here? We knew we needed to stay close to each other so we didn’t feel so alone. So we could help each other if we had nightmares or couldn’t sleep?

“I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn’t get the images of those kids out of my mind. I walked into your bedroom to see if you were awake. You were sleeping. You hadn’t seen the kids that day, but I had. You looked so… pure and unsullied… peaceful and… beautiful…” He swallowed. “I got my camera and snapped that photograph, to keep with me.”

“Why?” Hutch turned loose of his arm.

“I, uh, needed it to look at when images of those kids seemed to be seared into my mind. I needed something pure and beautiful to remind me that not everything in the world was dirty and sordid.” Starsky looked down at the floor.

 Hutch stood there, staring from the photograph to his partner and back. He closed his eyes, remembering all the images he had seen. And knowing Starsky had seen worse, as Starsky had been present more than he himself had.

Starsky kept his head down, but said, “Hutch, you looked so peaceful, so serene… I HAD to take that picture. I HAD to have proof… I couldn’t chance that I would forget… that the images of those kids…” He swallowed and looked up at Hutch. “I’m sorry. I know it was wrong. I…I just needed something beautiful to look at.”

“Awww, Babe.” He handed the photograph back to Starsky and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. I understand.” He felt Starsky relax. He tightened the hug to keep him from sliding to the floor.

“Thanks, Hutch. I promise, no more pics without you being awake and aware.”

“I know, Starsk, I know.”

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“Now, did I hear you say you were going to fix breakfast?” Hutch asked his partner.

“Me!? How… when… I didn’t say…”

They both started laughing and walked into the kitchen to fix pancakes, eggs and bacon together.

 


End file.
